Various proposed sock constructions disclose terry loops knit in portions of the foot of the sock to enhance cushioning, manage moisture, enhance blood circulation, and increase fabric density, particularly in the ball and heel portions thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,563 by Davis entitled "Stocking" discloses a sock in which single terry loops are positioned beneath the foot. In the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,249 by Thorneburg entitled "Jogging And Running Athletic Sock", the sock has double raised terry loops positioned in the heel and ball portions, and a single raised terry loop cushion in the arch. The commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,851 by Thorneburg entitled "Boot Sock", discloses a sock having double raised terry loops in the heel portion wherein single terry yarn is removed and cut at opposite sides of the heel portion.
Although the foregoing sock constructions disclose various socks with single and double raised terry loop construction, continued use of the sock and frequent launderings sometimes cause elongation of the sock and flattening of the terry loops so that the loops do not remain in an upstanding position substantially perpendicular to the body yarn of the sock. As a result, the density of the double raised terry loops is reduced, moisture control in the sock is minimized, greater shear forces are exerted between the wearer's foot and the sock, and the isotonic effect provided by enhanced cushioning pads is lessened. Thus, a wearer suffers because the sock cannot efficiently absorb impact, cannot effectively draw moisture away from the foot, and cannot effectively reduce the chance of foot ulcerations.